Next in line
by pesi
Summary: A serial killer sets there sights on sara, will the team relise before its to late
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimmer: as you well know they are not my characters etc… 

**This takes place before the team split up because that's how it should be. Please review but be gentle I'm new at writing any suggestions will be welcome as they will be better than my ideas.**

"Damn, not another" Warrick dropped his kit on the floor and examined the scene in front of him. A woman was laid in bed if it wasn't for all the scars she could almost have been asleep. Sheets lay over her pale body and cuts could be seen over her left arm, which dangled below a sheet.

"Fifth victim Lisa whittle, 31 solicitor, called in sick on Monday hasn't been seen since" Brass read of the note pad he held in front of him.

"He's getting braver" Grissom turned to face Catherine who had just walk in.

"Care to elaborate" Grissom gave her a knowing look

"Last vic was a bank manger, this ones a solicitor"

"He likes people in power and people who fight back" Grissom pulled the sheet back to revel multiple wounds over her body, she was only dressed in underwear and despite the fact that se had numerous cut there was no blood on the sheets.

"Just like the others sewn professionally. All hands on deck?" asked Warrick, Grissom nodded in response.

"Get Nick, Greg and Sara to process the perimeter, we'll take in here"

"Yer because there's always so much evidence" Warrick smiled at Catharine. At none of the other scenes had there been any DNA other than the victims but nothing to link them. The killings had happened in he space of two weeks, the killer already had his next victim in sight before he had killed the one he had.

"Warrick go get some crowd shots see if there's any familiar faces" Grissom instructed him.

"Good luck" and with that Warrick left.

"Hey" called Sara getting out the SUV with Nick.

"Grissom wants you two on the perimeter" he called taking pictures of the crowd.

"Left or right" asked Nick passing Sara her kit.

"Left" she walked round the side of the house and began dusting the back door for prints not very hopeful of finding anything.

After ten minutes of searching neither Nick or Sara had found any evidence of anyone going into the house not even the victims fingerprints.

"This is useless" Sara moaned to Nick meeting him round the back.

"Yer well maybe Grissom and Cath are having better luck" shouting from the front of the house distracted them.

"You hear that" asked Nick. It wasn't so much angry shouting as hysterical shouting.

"I'll go" nick pulled of his gloves and walked round the front. Sara was in the process of doing the same when she heard a noise from behind. Instinctively her hand reached for her gun but she jumped when she saw red sparks fly up from the other side of the fence. A firework, great she was scared by a firework as the sparks died down she went over to see who had set it off. Sara stood on the bottom piece of wood on the fence to get a view over. She looked around and saw no one the ally was deserted all that was left was the casing of the firework, this time she was distracted by a noise from where she had just being. By the time she hopped down from the fence and turned around all she could see was the fence the other side wobbling in the wind.

"Hey Sara you coming?" asked Nick appearing from the side of the house.

"Sure yer" Sara picked up her kit and headed back to the car.

"You guy's get anything?" asked Nick meeting the rest of the group at the front of the house.

"No, man no one in the crowd looked familiar"

"And the house was clean. Maybe when we find this guy they could do my cleaning" smiled Cath "you got anything?"

"No nothing I can't find any trace of anyone going into the house.

"Hey" Brass came over "just got a call they found the victims car abandoned in the desert"

"Cath you take Sara and get Greg go and examine the car. Nick you go to her work talk to everyone there. Warrick you and me are going with the body remember he's probably already chose his next victim so where on a clock" Grissom finished.

"Hey, hey sorry I'm late it's just…" Greg was interrupted by Cath "come on your with us" she said getting into the car.

"Oh come on I just get her you could at least let me have a drink" Greg pleaded looking at Sara who was just finishing a bottle of water.

"Sorry Greg all gone" she smiled getting into the passenger seat.

"So doc what we got?" asked Grissom entering the morgue followed by Warrick.

"Well mostly the same as the other" answered the doc. "lots of bruising multiple cuts all sutured professionally with the same type of thread a gave a sample to trace." Warrick looked up and down the body until he noticed that the doc had cut her stomach open.

"What with that?" asked Warrick pointing.

"Well I was just getting to that, like the other victims she had recently fought of a infection, only this one was different much stronger than the others, caused damage to her stomach lining and internal bleeding"

"COD?" asked Grissom.

"Suffocation and no there are no fibres only scratch marks whatever suffocated her was pushed down her throat and it was not fabric, I've sent a sample of her blood to tox as it still had traces of infection in it."

"Thanks" called Grissom already half way out the door.

"So what you thinking, the guy knew they were all sick and waited till then to abduct them?" asked Warrick catching Grissom up in the corridor.

"I think we need to go to tox" replied Grissom.

"Come on I mean you have a theory"

"He likes power and suffering, he bleeds these women then helps them stops them from bleeding to death that gives him power, maybe he likes to help these sick women"

"Yer or just controlling them" muttered Warrick.

"So Hodges what you got for us?" asked Grissom (yes I do know Hodges doesn't do tox but I can't think of who does)

"Man made" he smiled.

"Poison"

"Yes and a fast acting one well in the sense it takes effect quickly however this poison was not made to kill it doesn't have anything deadly in it"

"So what does it have?" asked Grissom.

"Well so far a very strong flu virus mixed with weak pneumonia and a type of bacteria that eats the stomach lining" answered Hodges.

"So this woman was sick for some time so she must have seen a doctor"

"So must the others. I think we just found our link" smiled Grissom.

"So why dump the car in the desert?" asked Greg trying to make conversation the drive over was taking a long time and he was becoming board.

"I don't know Greg that's what we're going to find out," answered Catherine sharply.

"So Sara want to play I spy?" Grinned Greg. Sara had her head against the cool glass of the window despite the air con being on she felt like she was in a oven and it was giving her a head ache. "No Greg"

"We'll some people got out the bed the wrong side," he mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Fine I spy something beginning with D," replied Cath.

"HAHA funny desert"

"No, doughnut"

"What? Where?" asked Greg looking around.

"You missed it," replied Cath "never mind were here now" she said pulling up.

"Cheater" mumbled Greg.

"Sara you coming?" asked Cath snapping Sara awake. "Yer" she mumbled barley audible.

A lonely jeep was left about 50 miles from the nearest road. "There's only one set of tracks," cried Cath in exasperation looking around.

"So how they get out?" Asked Greg looking in the car.

Sara could hear them talking but their voices where beginning to mumbled and all she could feel was the heat and slight ache in her stomach she had ever since getting out the car.

"Tracks" shouted Greg a little too excitedly pointing in the direction they led.

"Well I can't see the end guess were going for a ride"

"Yes" called Greg jumping in front seat "I call shot gun" he smiled broadly at Sara who did not return it. The ache in her stomach was quickly turning into a pain.

"Come on Sara look lively" said Cath getting in the drivers seat as Sara placed her kit in the back.

Ten minutes later and they were still driving about three meters to the side of the tracks which showed no sign of ending, the tacks continued along a make shift road that bounced the car abut.

"Cath maybe if you went slower it wouldn't jolt so much" Sara said her voice only just raided above Greg shouting every time they hit a bump. Sara's stomach was now doing somersaults ad the bouncing wasn't helping she had her window fully down but that didn't seem to lift the heat.

"Don't tell me you get car sick" cried Greg turning to look at Sara. Her face was pale and beads of sweat were forming along her hairline.

"You better not get carsick in my car" shouted Cath not realising that Sara did actually feel sick.

"Er Cath" Greg tapped her shoulder so she slowed he car to a halt and turned to face Sara.

"Whoah Sara if you felt sick you should had told me" Cath went straight into mother mode, which Sara did not like.

"I'm fine it was just a little bumpy," replied Sara forcing the nausea to go away.

"Maybe we should walk form here anyway look" he pointed to a small house hidden behind some trees. "I bet our trail ends there" he said hoping out the car quickly followed by Sara hoping that would make her feel better.

"I'll call Brass encase we need back up" said Cath getting her phone out.

"We'll this is nice and homely" said Greg looking inside the house. It was as clean as the crime scenes.

"Brass is on his way. Well this defiantly looks like our guy's. Sara are you ok?" asked Cath looking at Sara who was still stood outside.

"I'll check the perimeter" she called disappearing from view and grabbing her stomach as a pain shot through it she lent against the side of the house placing her hands on her knees and taking deep breathes until it subsided.

"Nothing" called Greg five minutes later after checking the bathroom.

"Same here" said Catherine who had looked over the only other room set out as a living room. "So he didn't kill them here, unless Sara got anything"

"CATH" Brass shouted from outside causing her to jump she had no idea he had even arrived.

Brass had being on his way to meet them so wasn't far behind. Only when he arrived he found Sara crouched on the ground at first he thought she was collecting evidence until he saw she had both arms rapped around her self.

"Wh…" Cath didn't even finish her word before rushing over to Sara.

"I'll call a ambulance" Brass got on his radio Sara was about to object when a wave of nausea hit her.

"Cath I'm going be sick" she managed to get out before moving her head away from Cath and violently emptying her stomach contents.

"Greg there's a bucket in the back of the car" called Cath pulling Sara's hair from her face.

"I'm on it he called" racing over to the car.

"Ambulance should be twenty minutes tops," said Brass walking over to Sara.

"Sorry" she mumbled afraid that opening her mouth fully would make her sick again.

"Here" Greg handed Cath the bucket who placed it in front of Sara as she began coughing and gagging. Greg turned his head he didn't like to see people ill. Cath noticed this and ordered him to carry on searching the house, Greg gratefully accepted as Sara gagging became her being sick again. Cath gently rubbed her back and felt her forehead.

"Sara you've got a fever, why didn't you tell us you felt ill?" asked Cath.

"I didn't not until the drive over"

"Sara you can't get a fever just like that" Cath was going to tell her of but seeing the distress she was in decided that could wait until later.

"Hodges what's with the page" asked Warrick carrying a pile of files.

"Poison was admitted orally"

"Orally so he may have given it to them after he abducted them so this could be a waste of time" he dropped the files onto the table.

"MAY be a waste of time may not" said Grissom picking up a file.

"He probably already got his next victim and is torturing them" Warrick plonked himself into a chair.

"Yes or they may just be experiencing the flu and not even know they are in danger"

"Hey did they find anything on the car?" asked Warrick.

"Last I heard they had followed the tracks to a house, Cath said she would call if they found anything"

"Great so until then file time" said Warrick putting on a false smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"We missed something" Warrick's voice broke the silence. Grissom looked up at him confused he rarely missed anything.

"She wasn't raped," continued Warrick. Grissom suddenly stopped hat he was doing and thought for a second.

"Maybe he was interrupted" suggested Warrick.

"No, he still had time to clean up, maybe she wasn't what he wanted"

"What so he took second best"

"Maybe till he got what he wanted." Finished Grissom.

Robert Powells view.

He had being diagnosed at nine with Munchausen syndrome by proxy (the need to hurt and inflict illness on others). He had being caught giving his little sister food that was past it's sell by date, after she was admitted to hospital with food poisoning for the fifth time in as many weeks, she told their parents that he kept giving her food before she was sick. From then on she got all the attention, he was just the weirdo brother. He was shipped of to a home as his parents decided it wasn't safe for him to stay with them. Everything was his sister's fault she had to tell them. His mum had gone on and on until his father agreed to have him removed from their care. Women had too much power but they all deserved what he did. But not all of them were special enough Sara was. He had seen her at his second victims house arguing with another police officer, she was just right strong, ready to be taken down. She had a look of his sister about her, her hair the gap in her front teeth. That was why he chose to watch her. Although the other woman he saw that night, Catherine as he had found out her name was, she was also strong but she didn't have the spark. So he chose to watch Sara. He had worked so hard watching her, she wouldn't reject him, she wouldn't have a choice. Everything was planned to the slightest detail; he had placed Lisa in her home and waited next door for Sara. He was a lecturer of science at the local college, trusted enough to be given a key by one of his students to take some work over to him while he was out. Now he had a perfect view. He watched Lisa for two days he knew how long he had to get her in. now was his moment police cars had arrived and he could already see the two lead CSI, he had watched them work at each scene become frustrated as he outsmarted them. Now all he had to do was wait. Sure enough there she was he watched he work and imaging what he would do to her. He watched becoming pleased as she showed anger at the lack of evidence. Now was his opportunity there were some children playing in the ally behind the house. He gave them $5 and told them to set of a firework he gave them. They didn't even question him making his job much easier. Now he stood silent ready behind the fence, he heard the firework saw her walk away through a slat in the fence. Once he was sure she was far enough away he was quickly over the fence. He went over to her kit he lifted the lid and picked up her bottle of water replacing it with his own he watched at every scene he knew what brand water she had and where she kept it. He was almost back over the fence when his foot caught the side making a thud. He threw himself over and stood perfectly still. No one had seen him he watched her go back round the front with the other CSI. He couldn't have planned it better she was stood drinking the bottled water as he left the house. He had put so much work into this batch he changed his poison each time to avoid suspicion of people coming in with the same symptoms. This one had a mild viral form of meningitis. He couldn't wait to see it take effect but he knew he had to so instead he went of to his volunteer job as an orderly.

**Please review any feedback is welcome if you want me to stop because I've bored you to death tell me : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah reviews thank you too Nick55 and nina90 your encouragement has made this chapter come quickly hope you like it. Please review : )

"Hey how you doing?" asked Greg reappearing from the house.

"Dizzy" replied Sara laying her head against Catherine's shoulder and shutting her eyes. Sirens in the distance made her head pound worse.

"Come on"

"Hur" Sara was taken by surprise when Brass lifted her up her arms hung loosely by her side as he held her like a small child.

"Ambulance won't get down here" he said carrying her along the road.

"Cath I have a question" said Greg as the ambulance appeared in view.

"Where's the car?" Cath turned to face Greg in all the fuss she had completely forgotten they where following tire treads.

"Find out. I'll phone Grissom and follow the ambulance"

Greg nodded "phone" he simply said. Cath caught up with Brass. Sara was already laid on the trolley in the back an IV in her left arm.

"Cath you go in the ambulance I'll follow, Greg needs a car to get back" he gestured to where Greg had been stood and helped Catherine up the steps.

"Call Grissom" she shouted as the doors closed.

"There's nothing" Warrick slammed the file he was reading on the desk. "Yer, they were all sick but different illness, doctors the lot".

"So maybe he was already following when they got sick" Warrick was about to speak when Grissom's pager went off.

"Brass 911" he said picking up the phone and dialling Brass. Warrick knew something was wrong, he watched Grissom's face pale and for a moment there was a expression on his face.

"Sara's is being taken to hospital ill. I'm going you stay here and call Greg or Cath if you find anything" within seconds Grissom was gone leaving a worried Warrick and a pile of files.

On arriving at the hospital Grissom bit of the first nurses head trying to find Sara.

"Room 6a" the nurse replied sharply. Relief swept over his body when he arrived at her room. She was sat propped up by pillow talking to Catherine. She was dressed in a hospital gown he skin seemed to glow white where the sunlight hit it and there was some sort of rash visible on her right arm.

"Hey did I scare you" said Sara seeing Grissom stood at the door. Grissom couldn't form words to show how scared he had being.

"We'll you scared me" said Cath breaking the awkward silence.

"What happened?" asked Grissom finding his voice and taking a seat on the end of her bed.

"Viral meningitis apparently. There letting me go as soon as this drips finished" smiled Sara lifting her arm, which had a IV in it.

"You'd think she just had a cold, fever of 103 when they bought her in." Catherine looked at Grissom.

"She'll need someone to take care of her and get her home" said Cath expecting Grissom to give her time off to get Sara settled home.

"Yes, as soon as they let you out. I'll get you home" he said looking at Sara. Catherine and Sara were taken by surprise, Sara stared in disbelief, he worried that all she kept telling herself. Grissom was also surprised he had thought it but not expected to say it. He needed to know she was safe.

"Cath you get back and help Warrick because if he doesn't find anything soon I think he'll brake something" a murmur of laughter filled the room.

"I'll phone Greg" said Cath picking up her bag.

"He's looking for a invisible car," added Sara.

"No work talk just rest" said Catherine leaving a confused Grissom.

Robert watched Catherine leave from where he was cleaning across the hall. He wished he could take Sara now but he had to wait. He had watched her arrived, cleaned all of reception waiting for her to be brought in as soon as his poison took effect. He listen to the doctors call orders as she was wheeled by, she looked weak and he liked it. He sorted supplies near where they worked on her so he could keep watch. He watched as Catherine comforted her, as she was sick he watched for nearly ten minutes until she was stabilised and doctors left the room. Shortly after he saw Catherine leave and head for the toilets he slipped inside. Sara was laid asleep on the bed antibiotics dripped into her through an IV. He saw Catherine's bag pushed under the bed he took a book form it and her pager. He couldn't resist stroking Sara's hair and kissing her forehead before leaving. He stood remembering before realising that she had just being discharged he waited ten minutes before getting in his car and heading for her house.

"Gris you don't have to stay really" smiled Sara as he helped her into her house.

"It's a big case you should get back"

"They can handle it. I'm more concerned about you" he replied.

"I'm fine" she winced as he helped her sit down her stomach didn't seem to like movement of any kind.

"It's just like flu only worse" smiled Sara trying to make light. Grissom did not find it funny instead he headed over to her kitchen,

"Glasses?" he asked. Sara appointed to cupboard before lying down on the couch and getting herself comfy. Grissom pored a glass of water and put it down on the table next to her.

"Here we don't what you getting dehydrated" he smiled weakly.

BEEP. Grissom's pager broke the awkward silence.

"It's Cath," he said looking at the ID.

"Go I'm fine" Sara gestured waving her arm to the door.

"I'll only be asleep your not missing much". Grissom still wasn't sure about leaving her.

"I'll be an hour tops" he said getting up. As he left the building Robert watched from his car parked down the street Catherine's pager twirling between his finger a grin spread across his face.

Greg had been all over the house and found nothing. He wasn't even sure if he was looking anymore, his mind kept wondering to Sara. As if his thoughts were answered his phone rang. It was Catherine telling him what had happened and that Sara was doing fine. Now his mind was back on the job he followed the tyre marks outside and into the large shed, he had already searched around four times. The tracks vanished into thin air.

"Damn" Greg shouted dropping his phone as he struggled to get it back in his pocket. Then he noticed something it echoed. He began feeling along the floor banging every so often. Along the edge he found a rope he followed it to a lever on the side of the shed, how could he have missed that he thought to himself. On operating the lever half the floor lifted to reveal a slope. Grabbing his torch and kit Greg headed down into a underground room containing a car. He fumbled for the light switch. He gasped at what he saw. The room was covered in pictures and personal items. He went to the wall to get a closer look at the pictures. They were of the first victim and these weren't ordinary pictures the person clearly didn't know they were being photographed. The room was done into sections in each for one of the victims. Then he realised there were six block but only five victims. He went across to the opposite side of the room and froze. He slowly picked up the picture that was directly level with him. It was Sara asleep in her bed; he began to look at the other, crime scenes, shopping the list went on. Several tops hung among the photos. Shakily Greg reached for his phone.

Grissom had been constantly battling his desire to break the speed limit getting to the lab. On arriving he almost ran into Hodges.

Nick, Catherine and Warrick were sat in the break room discussing the case.

"This is feeble man" said Warrick having enough of files.

"Grissom what you doing here?" asked Cath as a breathless Grissom entered the room.

"You paged me" he said looking confused at Catherine.

"No. Why would I do that." Cath was interrupted by her phone. "Yes" she was only on the phone a matter of seconds.

"Call Brass get him to Sara's now" she shouted down the phone causing the whole room to jump.

"Cath" nick asked as she put the phone down.

"Greg found pictures of all the vic's at that house, there were ones of Sara" she said getting up.

"A trap" Grissom bolted from the room followed closely by everyone else.

"She's not answering" shouted nick his phone to his ear.

"Man he played us" shouted Warrick to no one in particular.

Sara was just beginning to drift of to sleep when she heard the door go.

"That was quick" she said pulling herself to a sitting position she was startled not to see Grissom but another man. He was of a large build and had short black hair that had a fringe that obscured his forehead.

"Get out" she shouted her voice wobbled as she did.

"Oh but I've only just got in" he grinned advancing on her. She was on her feet in seconds but she wobbled as the room spun, probably due to her illness. Within seconds she felt him make contact with her face. She fell to the side grabbing the couch for support her cheek throbbing.

"GET UP" he shouted at her. Sara whole body was shacking she had difficulty getting up. His fist made contact with her face, this time the world blackened and spun. She felt herself being pulled she tried to protest but her body wasn't listening. She felt her feet drag and with a final effort forced she feet into the mud hoping to leave some sort of mark before completely losing consciousness.

"SARA" Brass's voice bombed as he and several police officers rushed inside her house.

"Clear, clear" where the next shouts.

"Jim" Brass turned to face Grissom, Catherine and Nick who were all running down towards the house.

"She's gone" was all he could say to them. Grissom froze letting the others by him he just stared directly at Brass. He was too late.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Review yeah-thankyou Cath.fan4- wow your encouraging ToMyGrave- I'm pleased you want to keep reading**

**Firebird Phoenix- I've updated soon only because you said please with a cherry on top : )**

**This chapter is to all of you for reviewing thank you. Anyone else please review.**

"Grissom" Catherine's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Right, Warrick your with me were going to go over this place" he paused for a minute " Catherine I want you to go back to the last victims house talk to the neighbours, check the house again we have to have missed something". Normally Gil was not a man to have wanted to miss something, but just a hair could help him find Sara, and for once he whished he had missed it. "Nick get back to the lab go through all the files the tiniest thing check it".

"Is she.." Greg trailed of seeing the expression on his friend's faces. Grissom met his gaze and couldn't hold it, the look of despair in Greg's eyes must have met his own.

"Greg you help me and Warrick process" he continued as Catherine began to walk away, she didn't even speak to him although her and Sara didn't always get along he saw she shared the same look of despair, the truth being the reason they argues so much is because they both had the same strong will and spark. It was Sara's spark that he first found himself attracted too.

"I'm going back to the lab" Greg broke his train of thought. "Look I'm new at this and I might miss something….and well it's Sara and I know that I'm good in the lab it's how I can help". Grissom nodded and found himself strangely proud of Greg.

Sara's house was different to how Warrick expected it, he didn't know what he had thought it would be like; she didn't really spend much time there so he expected to be sort of clinical not homely. "Blood" Warrick pointed to a patch of blood formed on the carpet next to a coffee table.

"Get a sample and get it to Greg" replied Grissom. He found himself closely examining Sara's house just to be in her house made him feel close to her. They spent nearly an hour in silence processing the kitchen and living room, before heading into her bathroom. Warrick had offered to process her bedroom seeing Grissom's distress at not finding anything.

"Nothing. Hey Gris missing something" Warrick pointed to a cup on the side containing toothpaste. "Toothbrush" his face fell.

"Greg said there was some personal stuff in the basement.." he stopped. "He's being in her house" he whispered a chill spread up him. This man had being in Sara's house took her things, watched her.

"Nick was sat in the break room his hands were physically shaking. He held in his hands a plain brown file the edge of a photo could be seen hanging out.

His mind wondered to thinking about Sara. The image that appeared in his head was not one of great importance but of an ordinary day, he Sara and Warrick were playing basketball in one of the warehouses sometimes used for experiments. Nick was just about to shoot when Sara got the ball of him past Warrick and scored the other end. Nick insisted to Warrick he let her win. Warrick had just replied, "Yer man, you let Sara win" loud enough for her to hear and run back and punch Nick in the arm. His focus was now drawn back to the folder he held.

Slowly he opened the folder. There on top was a picture of Sara asleep she looked so peacefully.

"DAMN" he shouted slamming down the pile-causing photos to fly across the floor he paced the room and rammed his fist into the wall. Ecklie stood in the door way his face expressionless.

"You want to damage some more state property" he said calmly.

"You know what I don't care Sara was right about you.." Nick was in a rant.

"Why don't you tell me what agent Sidle said about me and we can get you both fired for improper conduct" Nick stood still his fist held tight by his side. He didn't know.

"Well that might not be a problem she might be dead so then you wont have to put up with her" he punched the table.

"Agent Stokes what are you going on about" a slight waver in Ecklie's voices would have told anyone else to back down but not Nick.

"Oh didn't anyone tell you, guess they were busy the serial killer's taken Sara and he probably…." Nick voice began to waver and tears formed in his eyes as he realised what he was probably doing. Sara was probably being tortured. He pushed by Ecklie not really caring what he thought of him. "Phone the sheriff I'm sure he'll tell you" Nick spat out as he left.

"Hey Greg" Greg was frantically putting varies test tubes in draws.

"The blood was Sara's I've told Grissom" he carried on now moving dishes from one table to another.

"Whoah Greg stop"

"Sorry it's just I don't have anything else. I need to do something" he mumbled.

"I know" nick said taking a bunch of dishes of him and placing them on the table. "You are helping" Greg managed a weak smile back. He allowed himself to think back to the last case they had worked together.

"So if the car was hit where's the other one?" Greg shouted across to Sara who was stood taking pictures of tyre marks on the road. There was a smashed up car further up from the skid marks and the right side had been completely obliterated on impact yet there was no other car. Greg began looking down the side of the steep slope and he noticed something.

"_Hey Sara" he shouted as he carefully made his way down the side, the ground was wet as it had being raining and he was slipping only coming to a stand still by grabbing a tree branch. He lifted a branch that had fallen down revealing tyre marks._

"_Car took of, hit the car veered of the road" Sara called making her way down the side. She slipped on some rocks grabbing onto Greg for support he two fell. Greg landed on Sara as he slide down the muddy side managing to brace himself using him elbow's and feet. Sara had not being as luckily she was laid propped up on her elbows in a large puddle mud covered her entire front and left hand side._

"_Tell anyone," she growled, causing Greg to laugh._

"_Well we found the car," he pointed to a jeep that was crushed onto a nearby tree._

"_Looks like we got some more vic's better call the coroner" said Sara pulling her self up and attempting to wipe the mud of her only making more of a mess._

"_Hey Greg you got something there" she said pointing at his face. Greg was still laughing at Sara soaking wet and covered in mud. It was then she launched herself at him wiping mud in his hair._

"_I think you should try this new hair gel," she shouted as they both broke down in laughter._

Sara slowly came to, her head pounding at first she had trouble remembering what had happened but it came back al to quickly. She lay with her eye's shut afraid to open them. She could hear someone moving close by. She tried to move her arms and legs but found they were trapped she could only wiggle them.

"Awake?" a voice questioned from next to her. Damn he saw her move, she felt physical sick on hearing his voice not sure if it was that or the fact hat she had some sort of virus. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the top of a car roof, she struggle to turn to where the voice was. Her vision wavered and became fuzzy she had to force herself not to vomit.

"I've got to say I'm proud of the mixture, I think it worked well, what with the fever and all" he grinned. Sara couldn't see what he was doing but his arms were constantly moving the view blocked by the passenger seat at the front.

"You did it" she managed to get out. She wished she hadn't. he turned to her and grinned.

"I think it's time we sent your friends a message" he said slipping gloves onto his hands. Sara's body shudder and braced itself for what he was about to do. She watched as e pulled an envelope from the glove pocket and a plain white piece of paper was pulled from it.

"Were going to send them a note. Don't worry they'll know it's from you" he reached over and stroked her forehead.

"Get off" she struggled against, what she now saw was three seatbelts. She was laid on the back seat a seatbelt stretched over her arms one over her middle and one holding her legs in places; they were fastened down with padlock to the bottom of the seat.

"It's no use. Were going to wait till it rains then were going to a place where we can have more fun" he reached over to whatever he had on the front seat. Sara felt her body tense as he pulled out a scalpel. He lent over and pressed it against her abdomen. Sara felt her blood vessels burst and cool liquid run down her side as he pulled the blade further along she screamed in pain. It was no use they were parked in the desert miles from the road. The pain went from searing to throbbing as he stopped cutting and reached for the piece of paper. He wrote in black ink JUSTICE then pressed the paper down on the blood that flowed down her stomach, causing her to call out again. She understood now he was going to sent that to Grissom, let him know he was hurting her. If only she had a way to let him know where she was. Sara thought back to a case a long time ago, a eye ball had being found by some bird spotters and they had worked out where it had come from by the things in the birds nest including soil. That was no use she tied down how was she going to get soil on the paper. A plan formed.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked turning to look at him as much as she could.

"Not yet I haven't had any fun" he grinned watching the blood soat through the paper he was holding.

"I'm going be sick" Sara called out beginning to cough. Robert didn't want that if she was sick while tied on her back she would choke. He quickly reached for the key and undid the first two padlocks, exactly what Sara had hoped for. With one swift movement she freed her legs her punched Robert as hard as she could. He pulled her back as she reached for the door handle managing to get it open she launched herself to the ground. Her front half now dangled out the car she dug at the ground scrathing her finger as she was pulled in. she pushed her self to the side of him wiping her hand on the disregarded paper on the front seat. She felt herself being forced to lay back down, two hands pressed against her shoulders.

"Now that was not clever" he kicked her stomach, this time she did feel sick. She managed to turn herself enough to vomit down the side of the seat, coughing she was forced to sit up.

"Now that's more like it" pain and sickness that was what Robert enjoyed most. He now pulled the seat belt in its normal position and locked it so Sara was sat up. He pulled her hands and reached for a plastic tie in the front.

"I'm surprised that little mixture didn't slow you down more, I've seen people at the hospital worse of with flu" he grinned pulling her wrist together. He put a hand to her forehead and then reached in and kissed it. Sara once again began to gag. "you know they always told me it was the rush of being around sick people, the thrill of helping them" he started wiping Sara's mouth with a tissue as she tried to turn her head from him, tears stung at her eyes "but I'm not helping you and I'm still getting a rush" he continued.

"Grissom will find me" Sara shut her eyes and began repeating it to herself. She felt a needle jam into her arm.

"sorry but I have a errand to run and I don't want to you to get out" was the last Sara heard before blacking out.


	5. chapter 5

This Chapter for ToMyGrave for the very kind review. I too am a angst whore.

It is also to Bene fro the review. As for Firebird Phoenix I can't tell you how happy your review made me thank you sssssoooooo much.

I hope you like this chapter I know it's a bit slow but I need to explain some stuff. The next will have Sara and Robert so more angst: )

Catherine was having little look she had being over the house again, nothing. She was getting fed up of talking to the neighbours, no of them knew anything but insisted on wasting her time by asking lots of questions. She was already for giving when she noticed some kids playing on a piece of grass across the street, well it was worth a shot.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab. Were you playing here yesterday". The eldest looking boy picked up the ball they were kicking around.

"Yer, why"

"Did you see anything unusual?"

"Yer, there was loads of cops" he said bouncing the ball by his side.

"Other than that". Now another boy stepped forward.

"This man gave use 5 bucks to set of a firework" he announced happily "we brought ice creams" he continued.

"That's nice. Where did you set it of?" the boy pointed over to the last victims house.

"In the alley behind there"

"Ok can you tell me what the man looked like" the boy stood for a minute.

"Are we in trouble?" he asked.

"No" Catherine replied.

"He had dark black hair kind of long like Danny's" he pointed to a boy behind them.

"And he had a scar like when you have your eye brow pierced" he finished.

"thank you" Catherine headed back to the car getting out her mobile and dialling Nick. Her and Sara hadn't exactly being the best of friends recently. However they were on the road to recover after a discovery last week.

"_Hey Lindsey" Sara waved seeing Lindsey stood in the corridor looking lost._

"_Hey do you know where mum is?" asked Lindsey._

"_She's still out. You can wait with me till she gets back. Want a drink?" Sara offered her a can of soda._

"_No thanks" Lindsey sat on a chair in the interview room. "Sara if I tell you something will you tell mum?"_

_Sara was not sure how to react to this. The fact that Lindsey wanted to talk to her panicked her teenagers were not her speciality._

"_It depends what you tell me"_

"_I have a boyfriend" she started playing with her back pack and looking at the floor._

"_And Cath doesn't know" Sara broke in. Lindsey nodded._

"_She would be mad. But…he asked me to you know…" Lindsey trailed off. Sara was defiantly out her league now. She couldn't tell who was more nervous._

"_You know your only 13 Lindsey"_

"_I know I don't want to but he'll dump me" she looked up at Sara "If I tell mum she'll go off probably show me a body of someone who died having sex" Sara couldn't help but smirk at that._

"_Well I don't have any bodies to show you but if he dumps you because you're being sensible then he's not worth it. He shouldn't even be asking you". Lindsey looked at the ground again. "He thinks I'm 15" she mumbled._

"_Well he still shouldn't ask you and you shouldn't have lied. Look Lindsey I'm no expert in men but in my experience anyone who is worth it will let you be who you are. They wont ask anything of you or expect anything." Lindsey smiled._

"_You'll get plenty more offers when you're older, then you talk to your mum about it ok. I'm not really good with that whole talk" Sara smiled at her._

"_I know about sex and protection" Sara looked quite shocked, well she was Cath's daughter it's probably the sort of thing that Cath would bluntly come out with._

"_How about we go to the break room. Day shift had a party and there's a karaoke machine" Lindsey's face lit up._

"_OK" they left the interview room. Sara thought that was probably more difficult than most of the interviews she had ever done. She didn't know that Warrick was stood behind the mirror watching, he had left a folder in there and when he say her and Lindsey talking decided to stay._

"_Hey Cath" Warrick ran up the corridor to met her and Grissom._

"_Lindsey's here"_

"_Where is she?" asked Cath._

"_She's with Sara"_

"_You left her with Sara!" Cath was about to start a rant._

"_You know Sara's good with her. I'll tell you later" he finished not wanting to go into it in the middle of the corridor._

"_SHUSH" Greg hissed loudly._

"_Why" said Grissom not even attempting to whisper. Greg moved back form the window to revel Sara and Lindsey. Lindsey held one microphone and was stood jumping in accordance to the lights and a dance mat on the floor. Sara had the other microphone and was imitating Lindsey. They were singing to Anastasia, I'm out of love. Sara's signing was actually very good, Lindsey's left a lot to desire._

"_Lindsey's cheered up" remarked Nick laughing as Sara tried to do the mad footwork Lindsey was doing, it wasn't till she turned she saw everyone. Sara stopped dead her face turned red as everyone applauded. Warrick told Cath later about Lindsey and Sara she had spoke to Lindsey, not giving away she knew anything, just about boyfriends. Catherine hadn't told Sara either she wished she had now._

"NICK" Cath shouted down the phone. She gave him the description and sent him of to look through CODES. Catherine then noticed a car pull up next door to the victims' house. She got out and headed over there was a couple in their early twenties unpacking the car.

"Hey were you in yesterday evening?" she asked.

"No we were out all afternoon why?" the woman asked picking up some bags.

"There was a murder took place next door"

"Yer I heard, john's tutor was dropping of some work maybe he saw something" she said helpfully.

"Can you tell me his name"

"Robert Powell" the man replied coming out the house. Catherine thanked them and headed out the house and dialled nick again.

"Hey Nick I need you to change searches go on the collage employee data base and look for a Robert Powell" Cath waited for a reply.

"Cath why did you want to know" Nick voice sounded strange, forced.

"He was at the next door neighbours I want a address for him"

"Cath he matches the description you gave me" silence Catherine didn't say anything she froze the man who had Sara was there just yesterday he had planned it.

"Nick yesterday did you see a firework?" She asked suddenly.

"No but Sara said about one said she couldn't see anyone though"

"I think that's how he poisoned her did she drink anything?"

"YES" Greg's voice was now heard shouting down the other end.

"The waters in her kit I'll get it" footsteps where heard.

"I'll get Brass to his house you coming back?"

"Yes I'm done here" Catherine put the phone down.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is for ToMyGrave and Firebird Phoenix who are the best reviewer's ever thank you! Please review anyone they encourage me to write .)

Sara slowly came to her whole body burned. She could feel pressure on the wound on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes the sunlight caused her to squint. She looked down but a voice stopped her eyes from connecting with the hands that gentle lay on her stomach.

"Awake? Took you long enough" mumbled he man.

"We haven't being introduced I'm Robert" he spoke normally as if they had just met in a bar not kidnapped her. She though she should be asking questions like, why take me? Why do this? The truth was she didn't care she wanted out.

"Finished" he lent back across to the front. Sara looked down to see he had put butterfly stitched across where he cut her. The odd drop of rain could be heard on the car roof. Sara shuddered knowing that he was waiting for rain before he moved her.

"Cold?" he asked. She nodded and he reached by her. Sara stiffed her whole body as he lay a blanked around her. "As soon as the rain gets going were going walkies!" he grinned at her. Talking to her like she was a dog. Sara wanted to hit him but she knew that would involve her getting hit back twice as hard. She knew why he was waiting for the rain. To wash away and tracks and evidence. If that happened there was no way anyone would find her, not alive at least. Sara searched the car with her eyes. She noticed an old receipt lying on he floor in front of her. She slide across to where she could reach it with her feet.. she now almost lay her feet under the chair in front, her arms still bound at the wrist made it difficult sitting back up.

"You don't mind if I put the radio on do you" he said switching it on. "I think your friend's will have my message soon." Sara whished she could she Grissom's face when he got the message, it wasn't often he showed emotion towards her but she felt sure he would this time. She knew that he felt for her, to get a blood soaked piece of paper, she didn't know how he would react, would he break down or just act as if it was nothing.

Robert sat in the front he was playing with objects in a brief case on the front seat. Only this time Sara knew what they were. She had seen when he cut her. The case was full of scalpels all different sizes. It also quite ironically had medical supplies as well. She knew this man liked to stitch people up but not why. Robert seemed to be a mind reader to.

"You know all the psychiatrists said I liked to help the rush of doing something. The problem is I don't! I like to watch people in pain it interests me. But when I cause the pain I have the control." He turned to face her twirling a scalpel in his hand.

"I can hurt you and I can make it stop. I have control" he put the scalpel back down Sara let some of the tension go from her body.

"I can't wait to play with you" he smiled again.

"What's the rape about does that give you power?" she asked and wished she hadn't.

"Yes. It also stops rejection. No one rejects people with power; it's my reward for helping. Women shouldn't be given power. I have to show people that. Your going to play with me aren't you? I bet your agile" Sara's stomach turned she had to let Grissom know where she was. Slowly she bent down and tucked the piece of paper into her left hand. Robert had become engrossed in his tools again. So Sara was able to pick away at her stitches unnoticed, as she caused the blanket to ruffle, she bit the sides of her mouth to prevent her from calling out in pain. Her fingers then felt warm liquid run onto them she pressed the piece of paper onto the blood like Robert had done early and prayed it would work.

Nick had confirmed it was Robert Powell. Brass had been to his house, work and talked to his friends. No one had seen him for days or knew where he could be. Now everyone was gathered in the break room as Greg confirmed to them that Sara was poisoned and how. Not, which that helped.

Brass wondered into Grissom office he had come to see if they needed anything else. There was a large pile of post left on Grissom's desk.

"Never opens it" Brass mumbled to himself. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Sticking out for the pile of mail there was an envelope with a red stain on it. Brass searched the side of Grissom's desk eventually coming across what he wanted, a glove. He folded the glove over the envelope and lifted it out. He could see clearly now that there was blood seeping through whatever was inside, he looked and at the address, it was hand written and posted through a large sorting office, he could tell by the postmark.

"So we have nothing" Catherine summarised. "He has no lock ups, garages, second homes, boats, nothing" everyone could tell she was become frustrated. Grissom on the other hand seemed calm. He was sat examining photos of the skid marks outside Sara's house. Well that was what it looked like. He was sat thinking about Sara. He could have lost her, he was angry with this man for taking her from him and he was angry with himself for leaving her alone. Mostly he was angry because he never built up the courage to tell her what he felt, he had come so close last week.

"_Grissom can I speak to you?" asked Sara venturing inside his office. Grissom was knelt by the door when Sara walked in he quickly shut it causing her to jump._

"_Don't open It" he instructed her. Sara walked over to his desk a little confused._

"_Ere Grissom what you doing?" she asked as he began to crawl across the floor looking under units as he went._

"_Watson got out" Sara looked confused for a minute._

"_Watson?"_

"_Yes my tarantula, I was late feeding him and I think he got upset because when I got him out he scuttled of the table". Sara's eyes widened._

"_WATSON'S A SPIDER" she shouted kneeling on the chair next to her bringing her feet of the ground._

"_Yes, he wont hurt you, I didn't know you were afraid of spiders" said Grissom suppressing a laugh at the sight. Sara was gripping the back of his chair so hard her knuckles were turning white kicking her legs behind her and scanning the room madly._

"_I'm not afraid of little spiders but that thing huge" she cried pointing to a corner._

"_Watson" Grissom bent down and gently put his hand next to the spider allowing it to crawl on._

"_It's ok you can sit now". Sara lowered herself into his seat watching Watson all the time._

"_Would you like to do a experiment?" asked Grissom putting Watson to one side in a tank._

"_What sort?" asked Sara cautiously?_

"_Flooding" he replied. "Now hold you hands out and close your eyes"_

"_Grissom if your going to do what.." Sara hadn't finished before Watson was once again removed and this time placed on the table next to her._

"_Grissom" hissed Sara as the spider walked towards her._

"_By being in the presence of a feared stimulus for a long period of time, extinguishes the phobia" he proudly announced. Sara had being so busy staring at Grissom that she hadn't noticed the spider crawling onto her arm._

"_I want to be afraid get it of" he voice wavered and Grissom decided flooding was not the best technique to us on Sara. He lent out and gentle laid his hand on Sara's allowing the spider to crawl across. His hand remained long after Watson had returned to his owner. It wasn't until voices were heard outside that Grissom removed his hand. He should have told her then, but he was always looking for excuses, now he had none._

"Guy's" Brass's voice broke Grissom's daydream. Brass stood in the door way holding a bloody envelope.

"It's for you" he lay it on the table. Grissom reached for some gloves and began putting them on.

"Gris should you open it?" questioned nick. It was to late Grissom had already begun pealing back the fold. He slowly removed a red piece of paper. The smell of copper made Cath wince, the blood had mostly dried and as he peeled it from the envelope it made a noise similar to Velcro been ripped. He lay the note down so that everyone could see it. It simply read JUSTICE. Everyone knew who it was from.

"Greg DNA on the blood, Nick I doubt that it's anything but standard ink and paper but run it. Wait" Greg was just about to lift the piece of paper up having put on gloves.

"What" he asked.

"That's not supposed to be there" he commented reaching round for a swab.

"Dirt." Cath said as her swabbed the bottom of the envelope and paper picking up small grains of sand.

"I want this processing now. Robert did not put this here" he said handing the swab to Greg.

"Sara" Nick said smiling, knowing that at least there was a chance she was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

To Firebird Phoenix, Inara Cabot and ToMyGrave, thank you for the reviews hope you all enjoy this 

"Hey" Nick said coming back into the break room where Grissom, Cath and Warrick were hunched over files.

"Paper's standard get it anywhere, same with the ink" no one expected anything else. Yet still it felt like a kick in the ribs. Time was running and they knew it.

"Posted in the middle of town, so there's no chance of finding exactly where it was from, Brass is trying though questioning anyone who may have dealt with it. Blood was a match to Sara's" he finished plonking himself in a chair.

"DIRT" Greg shouted running into the room waving a piece of paper. Grissom looked up at him.

"I found small amounts of skin in with the dirt, like when you fall over and scrape your self, skin cells belong to Sara"

"So Sara grazed her hands getting the dirt" Nick sat up staring at Greg for him to continue.

"Yes. Not only that but this dirt contains limestone, not common around here" he finished catching his breath.

Grissom leapt form his chair going over to a stack of shelves he rummaged through and pulled out a map.

"Old quarry" he said pointing to an area on the map.

"Around twenty minutes away lots of limestone there" Cath continued.

"That's a big area" Warrick added picking his coat up. "I'll call Brass get him and some offices down there. With that everyone left the break room.

Sara sat in the back of the car she had knocked the blanket away from her as she was hot, rain poured down and she found it strangely relaxing to listen to.

"UP" a voice woke her from he trance. Robert was leaning across undoing the belt that held her in place. "Time for a walk" he continued. He was now wearing a large coat, Sara somehow doubted she was getting one. Instead she began to tear at the paper in her pocket, she just hoped the rain wouldn't wash it away. Sara kept eye contact as Robert left the front seat walked round and opened the door. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her from the car. She was drenched in seconds, the cool rain relived he burning hot skin. She cold feel her hands were icy cold as the rubbed together holding the tiny pieces of blood soaked paper. Yet she still felt as if she were in a oven her body burned inside. She was now being dragged her feet were barley lifting from the mud. He body seemed like lead, they were already a good distance from the car.

"UP" Robert shouted again as she fell to her knee's Sara's numb hand struggled to separate a piece of paper as she got up she pressed a piece into the mud. She did this every so often so that after the tenth piece her knees were sore and her body shook every time she moved.

"Faster" she was instructed now she could see some old huts coming into view. She wanted to get there in one way, to be out of the rain that froze her skin and blurred her vision. What was gong to happen when she got there had made her want to run but her body failed her. She fell for the last time to the ground.

"UP. UP BITCH" Robert shouted tugging at her shoulders. Sara willed her body to move but no luck. Robert turned her so she was sat facing the way they had come he began dragging her as her legs trailed behind her she watched the water wash away the drag marks as she went.

The hut was dry at least Sara was thrown into a corner her arm connected with hard concrete. Robert went over to the other side of the room and began to remove his wet clothing. He then came back over and bolted the door. Sara eye's scanned the dark room. There was little furniture except a stand, which contained Robert's case, a bed and a table. Sara shook. The table had restraints on it one for each arm and leg. It was plastic and looked strangely sterile.

"Now you seem to think that you have power Miss Sidle" Sara attention was drawn by the voice. She struggled pushing herself up to s sitting position. Robert's case was open and he was advancing on her. Sara shuffled back but not enough to do anything but anger him.

"STOP THAT" he shouted. He grabbed her and pulled her from the floor. Sara kicked at him with her legs as she was placed on the table what little strength she had left her. Robert began tying her down. Sara laid and cried dreading what was coming. Sara was laid on the table half dressed all she wore was a tank top and jogging bottoms. Robert was circling her like a vulture. Scalpel in hand he began by placing at the top of her leg, just below her hip bone.

"Now what power do you have, the power to stop me, get rid of me?" Robert began to move the blade down Sara's leg cutting her trousers so they fell open like peeling a banana. Blood flowed down either side as Sara screamed in pain.

"Want it to stop" he asked when reaching the bottom. Sara was not going to dignify him with a answer.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" he was becoming angry, but Sara was not going to lose what little pride she had by begging him to stop.

"ANSWER ME BITCH" Robert swiped at her face knocking her unconscious. "It's no fun if you're asleep" he whispered into her ear stroking the side of her face. Robert looked somewhat disappointed. He went back over to his case and pulled the medical kit out. He wiped at Sara leg with a cloth, allowing the blood to be cleaned before flowing again. The cut was mostly superficial and would heal with little help. Except as the end where he had started where the cut was deeper. Robert took out a dressing and pressed it to the top. "I always get carried away" he said gently kissing her forehead. "Your not leaving me just yet Sara, your not like the others, I like you. You have more power than most people this will prove to everyone that even strong women, can and will be taken. No one can hurt me anymore. We wont let them will we" he taped the dressing to the top of her leg and stoked it before heading over to the other bed and laying down. "Be up soon" he called.

TBC

**Please review. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews: UnspokenLoves, kegel glad you want more, thank you!

Firebird Phoenix , feel free to use the name Powel, I only used it because it's my friends name and they wanted to be in it.

The drive was taking forever, Catherine had pulled Grissom out the driving seat when he got in the car saying that she didn't wasn't to be in a car crash because he skipped a red light. Catherine knew what Grissom felt for Sara and so did everybody else. Grissom was now sat in the front staring at trees whizzing by. Nick was tapping on the back window, which was driving Warrick mad. Catherine was waiting for one to kill the other.

Finally, what felt like two hours but was only twenty-five minutes later they were driving of the side of the road. Grissom bolted from the car grabbing his kit as he went.

"Grissom" Nick shouted pointing to an object in the distance.

"Car" Warrick seemed to think stating the obvious was helpful.

"Wait" Brass drew his gun and signalled for some police officers to follow him. Cath gently held Grissom's arm to prevent him from running in.

"Clear" Brass called waving everyone over. Everyone grabbed their kits and ran over. Grissom was the first to arrive sprinting to the car.

"Blood" he simply said shinning his torch over the pool that had collected on the back seat.

"Not enough for her to have bled out" relief was evident in Nick voice as he opened the door Grissom turned away and kicked the side of his kit. This took everyone by surprise.

"She could be anywhere" he shouted to everyone and yet no-one. Warrick and Catherine began going over the car.

"Hair's", called Catherine picking up a bundle of short black hairs.

Greg watched from a distance as he walked around the car checking for footprints. "Rain's washed everything away" he muttered to himself. Nick was clearly doing the same only slightly further out. He didn't know what he was looking for if anything. There were bits of rubbish, wash marks from where the rain had run down slight slopes. Then he saw it, a mound of mud. It looked like it had been scraped with someone's nails. Although the edges where washed away you could still make out lines from where fingers had being. Nick bent down and saw a small piece of paper.

"GUY'S" he shouted, using tweezers to pick the piece of paper up.

"Looks like someone wanted us to find this" he smiled.

"Check the blood" called Grissom not getting his hopes up. Nick swabbed the paper causing the cotton to turn purple.

"Blood" he called now sticking the swab down on an indicator for human or non-human blood.

"Two lines it's human" he shouted to the now gathered crowd.

"Were coming Sara" Grissom whispered.

"Right a line now, start looking heading east, SLOWLY, its better to go slow than to miss something and go back" Grissom Called. The group assembled into line and began to pace foreword searching the ground.

Sara awoke cold,her back was sore, she felt as if she was being stretched. Then it hit her the pain in her head made it feel like it was about to explode. Throbbing intermittently of the left side where he hit here. Her legs felt strangely numb, she was aware of an ache starting below her hip and going down to her foot. She looked down noticing a pad stuck to the top, blood had soaked through and stained the outside.

"Well it's about time" a voice echoed in the room, sounding although he was everywhere. Sara saw his face looking down on her. She shivered partly through the fact her clothes that were soaked with rain had dried probably giving her hypothermia and also because she caught the glint of the scalpel. Sunlight filtered through cracks in the woodwork, indicating it was day now.

"Are you ready to play again?" Robert questioned. Sara felt sick her body tensed up as once again the scalpel was brought down this time on her right arm. He turned her arm so which her elbow faced up and dragged the scalpel gently down only just nicking the skin. It burned rather like a paper cut and Sara wanted to wave her arm feeling that somehow movement would ease the pain. Robert continued with his cut and turned to look at Sara.

"Didn't hurt. It was gentle yes?" Sara didn't answer.

"Well that's part of power knowing how to use it, this is my power"

"ARGH" Sara screamed so loud she thought the whole state must have heard it. Robert pressed the knife onto where he had cut her arm near the top. Only this time he used the knife like you would to peal an apple. He quickly sliced around an inch of skin off Sara's arm. The pain was so intense Sara thought she was going to pass out again, the world wobbled and spotted. Robert was enjoying himself he looked at the skin he had cut of and placed it on the table. Blood flowed freely down Sara's arm splashing onto the floor; tears were falling down Sara's cheeks. Robert reached for his kit pulling out another dressing he pressed it on the raw wound.

"STOP" Sara screamed, she didn't care if she begged anymore she wanted it over. The blood had come straight through the first dressing and was now on Roberts hands.

"There's nothing special under the skin you know, you're just the same as everyone else when it comes to it. You are nothing, I have the power". He reached into his kit again. This time he pulled out a suture kit.

"They don't even notice these missing" he muttered to himself.

"It's ok I trained to be a doctor" he told Sara. Sara didn't care what he was. Pain shot through the burning in her arm as Robert stuck a needle in her vein.

"I don't want you passing out again, I haven't finished," he simply said poking the area around the dressing. Sara's arm was going numb it felt like someone had cut it off, yet she could see it. She knew it was there yet still nothing. Robert lifted the dressing allowing blood to run onto the floor again. Sara wasn't normally affected by blood but this was her own, she turned her head away as Robert stitched her arm.

"Another" shouted Warrick. This was the third piece they had found, they varied in distance but some sort of mound or ditch in the dirt marked each.

"It looks like they turned, Cath Greg go on the other end" the pieces that had being found went to the left after the piece Nick found the second. Brass found the second he was third in line and now Warrick even further to the left. Catherine and Greg joined on the left side next to some police officers. They began to walk forward slowly checking ever inch of ground. Five pieces later and they had turned of to the left and gone miles from the car. The markers were becoming harder to find.

"Rain must have been heavier here" said Warrick after he found the 8th piece it barley had any blood left on it and was almost hidden by the dirt, if it wasn't for the fact that there was a small twig next to it he felt sure he would have missed it.

"Grissom what if the trail has being washed away and we've gone of course?" Greg managed to ask what everyone else was afraid of.

"I don't know Greg" was all Grissom could say.

"Get the map out, he has to have taken her to some kind of building, lets see where there is one" Catherine managed to put some perspective back. Brass unfolded the map and handed it to Grissom and Catherine.

"There" Grissom pointed to a area on the map. "They used to be used to house the people who worked on the quarry".

"There further to the right, Sara's trails going left," Nick pointed out.

"Yer but look at the rain marks, they run left," Warrick pointed to impressions in the dirt where water had recently flowed.

"It's only about half a mile right of the trail so far assuming they carried on straight, that would explain the deviation" said Grissom handing the map back to Brass.

"Ok how far is it?" asked Greg

"Around another 15 minutes, so lets get started, quicker this time just keep a eye out for anything Sara may have left" shouted Grissom already walking away.

**TBC soon I promise, please review and it will come quicker**


	9. Chapter 9

Right next Chapter, I no I seem to have a horrible mind, I didn't know I could write things like this, but apparently I can. thank you to

**Bene- glad you like the suspense.**

UnspokenLoves, ToMyGrave, witchazel and Cath.fan4 - thank you for the kind reviews 

**Daisyangel- I do like a good cliff hanger!**

**Ambient Flames- I don't know where my twisted brain comes from : )**

**Fanfic obsessive- they all seem to walk very slow I know maybe they should, oh well I'll see.**

**Jessica Summers- ok I'm trying for more punctuation.**

**DrKerryWeaver- I'm pleased to be writing the first fic you've read hope it doesn't put you off!**

**Ok on with the Chapter..**

Sara lay on the table tears on her face made icy patches when the gentle breeze caught them. The feeling was coming back into her arm. The pain burned all the way through. Robert had gone back to his kit and was stood admiring his work.

"Now it's time for my reward" he said grinning. Sara knew what was coming and began with some unknown strength to battle with the restraints her arms and legs stung every time she moved them yet she kept struggling.

"This is gong to be fun" Robert grinned he held her right arm down poking where he had just sewn up he undid her restraint.

"I've got to give you a fighting chance" he said undoing her feet. Sara's feet were now free and she sat up kicking at him as she did.

"Now, now" he said going round the outside to avoid being caught. Her right arm was undone and Sara leapt from the table she pulled at her other arm getting it free. Sara could barely stand yet still when he grabbed her arm she fought back. Kicking and scratching at him. Robert dug his nails into her open wound causing Sara to buckle to the floor. After a struggle he now had his knees pinning her to the floor he was holding her right arm down and pulling at her trousers. Sara flung at him with her left arm he grabbed it and forced it down so hard Sara heard it crack before the pain shot through.

"NO, NO" Sara screamed. Then he stopped Sara could hear something so she shouted again. This time she knew what it was voices. Robert punched Sara in the stomach so she was winded and couldn't call out.

"I see them" Called Grissom pointing to the huts.

"Three" Catherine shouted back "Nick, you Greg and Brass on the left…." Catherine didn't finish her orders, as they got closer, they heard screaming. Grissom was away gun drawn closely followed by Brass. The shouting was coming from the third hut. Nick, Greg and a police officer headed round the side.

Grissom didn't even think about what could be inside instead he ran full pelt at the door kicking it as he did. A pain shot through his leg as the door bounded open but the adrenaline hid it well. There lying on the floor was Sara. Her trousers were at her knees blood covered most of her left hand side.

"Sara it's ok" Sara smiled weakly at Grissom before passing out.

"Oh God, Medic now" Cath shouted into her radio, the sight of Sara laying unconscious covered in blood was horrible, but it was the arrangement of her clothes that scared Cath the most. Grissom held Sara pulled her so her head rest against his middle, stroking her side.

Robert had made a run for it out the back the second her heard the second he knew they were there. After hitting Sara he ran out the back door and headed into the next hut. This one was much bigger than the last, an old warehouse with abandoned machinery. Robert ran skirting round the outside of the room. He made his way to stairs leading to a platform containing packing crates. He heard shouting from the next room. He slid in between two crates. Voices were getting nearer then the door swung open. Robert watched the light reflecting on the opposite wall spread across the room and dance on the metal gleaming on the side of the machinery.

"ROBERT" a cry came from below "ROBERT POWELL" it came again. They knew his name, he had been so careful but they must have been quicker than he thought, maybe he didn't post the letter far enough away. He hadn't had time to go back and clean the car, normally he would have done it before he raped them, but he couldn't wait with Sara. He should have cleaned the car first so it was ready to drive to the field near his house hidden in the woods. He always left his car out of sight, it looked abandoned and no body ever bother with it. He would leave the victims car and take his own back so there was no way to trace him. How had they found him here, her she must have told them somehow.

"ROBERT" the shout was below him now. Nick and Greg were stood back towards the door as Brass and two police officers went in. one was now stood directly under the platform. Robert shifted his weight slightly causing dust to fall below.

"UP" shouted Brass as he and the two police officers went up the stairs guns drawn.

Robert saw a fire exit if he could make it there. He ran the movement of his feet causing loud echo's to erupt. All Brass and the officers could see was a shadow moving along the back wall until there was a crash. The floor had given way. Greg and Nick saw metal fall from below followed by a scream and the crack of a head making contact with the floor. Robert laid motionless blood pooling round his head. Brass and the other officers careful made their way back down stairs calling for assistance.

"Brass he's dead" called Nick his hand covered in blood from where he had felt for a pulse. This man had inflicted pain and death on so many women, it almost didn't seem right he had gone in a matter of seconds, probably little pain only just realising what was happening, not like the women he had tortured for days before finally killing.

Nick, Greg and Warrick sat in seats outside Sara's room. Grissom paced the hallway.

"No sexual assault" Catherine let a small smile creep across her lips.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Nick.

"She has a broken arm, several broken ribs….two cuts going the length of her left leg and right arm, also across her middle" finished Catherine, "she's awake kind of disoriented but that's to be…." Cath stopped as beeping erupted from Sara's room. Doctors rushed by. Shouting was heard and Sara was wheeled out by them, a nurse was performing CPR on her, as she was lead away.

"What happened" Grissom stammered.

"We believe she has some internal bleeding were taking her to surgery" with that he left.

Two hours later everyone was sat in silence as the doctor appeared through the doors.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, however she will be sedated for some time".

"Yes" Nick surprise everyone by making a fist and waving his hand. Catherine hugged Grissom and whispered, "Now would be a good time to tell her".

Sara winced as she opened her eye's. bright sunlight hurt them. Her body felt strange as if she were floating, she then remembered Grissom, she opened her eye's an dwas surprised to see a woman stood in a nurses uniform.

"your in hospital love" the nurse sad cheerful. Sar afelt relieved but also upset, Grissom had gone.

"I'm going to be in trouble because eof you" the nurse said still in a cheery tone as sh efidled ith the drip going into Sara right arm. Sara then noticed her left was in a blue cast.

"why?" asked Sara.

"your friend Gil Grissom he's being here the past two days I convince him to go get something to eat and ou wake up" she said.

"Gil was here" Sara's voice lit up.

"he still is he should be back any minute, how's the pain?" she asked.

"not bad" Sara lifted the blanket a bit to see the entire length of her left leg was bandaged similar to her left arm.

"SARA" Grissom nearly dropped the drink he was carring placing it on the side as he ran in. he did something Sara would have never expected he hugged her.

"I was worrid about your" he said sitting on the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry" he said not making eye contact. Sara knew what he meant, he felt guilty for leaving her.

"did you get him?" She asked

"he died trying to escape" there was a long silence eventually broken by Grissom.

"I promise I will never leave you again" he said taking her hand.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" said Sara

"Sara I don't break promises to the people I love". Sara felt for sure that she must have been on some powerful drugs because she could swear Grissom just said he loved her.

"Love?" Sara stammered. Grissom squeezed her hand and looked nervously around the room.

"I have a problem with words, I guess sometimes I need a jolt to say what I feel," he explained.

"What will I have to do to get you to propose" smiled Sara, then a eerie silence filled the room. "I have a problem with words to, I use to many" smiled Sara.

"Then I guess we make a good team" Grissom smiled back.

"Ecklie wont agree" laughed Sara.

"Oh, good" said Grissom as he lent in and kissed her.

**Ok I may write some GSR now what do you think? Should I carry on?** **I kind of have a new case and story line already started it's case of the sponge man, what do you think stop or continue with this let me know.**


	10. chapter 10

**This is for jtbwriter, ToMyGrave and UnspokenLoves you asked for more and you shall receive. I know this chapter a bit slow; please it will get going again. Please review. Thank you. **

Sara was visited by the whole of team over the next few days. Catherine brought her flowers and a card Lindsey made, Greg brought her, his CD player to borrow, Nick and Warrick bought food knowing she hated what they gave her at the hospital. After five days of being stuck in the same room she was finally discharged. Grissom who had visited every day since offered to take her home, to the rest of the group a simple gesture to them much more.

Sara was perched on the end of the bed waiting for Grissom to arrive. She had her left arm in Blue pot and hung in a sling with Greg's CD player init and headphones in her ears, she didn't notice Grissom until he gently kissed her.

"Hey sorry got caught up in the song" she smiled. Grissom picked her bag up.

"So ready to go?"

"You bet" Sara smiled as he took her other arm and helped her up.

"Are you sure you don't need a wheelchair?" Sara scowled at him. "Ok I was just asking" Grissom and Sara slowly made there way to the car. Sara's leg was still sore from the stitches. She had attempted to put some make up on before Grissom came but failed. Having to go round three stitches on her forehead and avoid tender unseen bruises on her face made it a losing battle and in the end she had given up.

"I didn't know if you'd be more comfortable staying at my house to night" said Grissom starting the car and helping Sara on with her seatbelt. Sara thought about it and nodded.

"My place is probably a mess" she muttered.

"Me and Catherine cleaned it" he said, Sara turned to face him, Grissom thought to clean her house for her, maybe Cath had suggested it and he just went along for the ride. Or maybe he was finally getting the hang of human emotions.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Grissom sounding concerned. It was then Sara realised she had drifted of into her own little world.

"Yer sorry" she felt her cheeks turn red.

"We'll stop by yours get you some things. If you tell me what to get you can wait in the car". Sara didn't really fancy going back to the house this soon but liked the idea of sending Grissom to get her some clean underwear even less.

"I'll be k, with you there" she smiled. Ten minutes and a debate about, whether Watson was a valid pet or a creepy crawly you find in the back garden they were at the house. Grissom went round and helped Sara from the car.

"I'll stay with you" Grissom whispered to her taking her hand. After fumbling with the key Sara managed to get the door open. Grissom helped her inside.

"Take a seat I just pack a bag" Sara pointed to her coach and Grissom obliged. Sara had almost finished packing when he heard a bang from the front. Her body froze.

"Sorry I knocked over your vase" Grissom shouted. He had being so interested in looking around Sara's house without her or Catherine staring over his shoulder that he forget to look where he was going. Sara emerged from the bedroom dragging he bag. Her face was pale and her hands shacking slightly.

"Sara I'm sorry" Grissom went to her and practically had to forcefully remove the bag from her hands. Sara was holding onto it like it washer last hope.

"It's ok no-ones going to hurt you" he gentle took her hand and lead her from the building picking up her bag as he left.

On arriving at Grissom's house it suddenly dawned on Sara that she was there.

"Are you sure you ok with this?" she asked.

"Well I know it's being a while since I dated but I was lead to believe that you spent time at each others houses" he said helping her into his home.

"I know but the last time I was here was because you got suspended". Grissom smiled back.

"Well I haven't changed much since then" he smiled helping her to the couch.

"You hungry?" he asked. Sara nodded "I see what I have that doesn't involve meat" Sara grinned, he had remembered.

During dinner the discussion ranged from how Catherine had practically slapped Grissom for not telling Sara how he felt. They had decided to keep their relationship quite until they knew where it was going. To how Grissom had 'boy's toys'. Sara had commented on the fact that Grissom had a state of the art stereo system that even Greg would have been proud of, claming that even through he was strange and distant he still liked boy's toys.

"So what do you think of my cooking" asked Grissom clearing the plates away.

"I think you can cook for me anytime" she smiled yawning. Grissom began to clear the plates away as Sara sat on the couch by he time he had finished she was asleep. He didn't think she looked comfortable squashed up on the couch so he gently carried her along to his bedroom. When he laid her n the bed he couldn't help but smile, she looked so beautiful laid sleeping. He shut the door and soon he had fallen asleep sat on the couch.

Grissom sleep was distrusted by screaming. He quickly ran toward the bedroom and reached for the light seeing Sara tangled in the sheets. Her face was pale and sweet was visible on her forehead.

"Sara" Grissom gentle shock her shoulder, she stopped thrashing around.

"Sara" he called again slightly louder. This time it worked Sara's eyes opened and she breathed heavily.

"It's ok" he said gentle rubbing her shoulder.

"He came again" Sara whimpered her voice shacking, she didn't often breakdown, especially in front of people. Tears stung at her eyes.

"I was scared" Grissom pulled her into a hug and Sara allowed herself to cry.

"It's ok he can't hurt you now" Grissom reassured her, wiping at her eyes. "I promise. I wish I knew how to make it better"

"You being here makes me feel safe" she managed a weak smile.

"Then here I shall be" he replied, "Hang on" Grissom ran over to her right hand side and away from view. The next thing she saw was him carrying a tank.

"I didn't think you like to sleep with Watson" he said walking by. Sara went of into the bathroom and got changed into some pyjama bottoms and a tank top while Grissom put Watson in his new home. She headed back into Grissom's bedroom. This being the first time she had really looked at it she noticed it was quite empty; there was a large bed a side board and a space where Watson used to be.

"You better not snore" said Grissom appearing in the doorway. He was dressed in just pyjama bottoms. Sara's breath caught and for a minute they found themselves starring at one another, until Sara's leg throbbed from being stood up so long and she had to slide herself onto the bed. Grissom got in the other side and turned the light off. He then felt a hand on his arm reaching for his hand and interlocking the fingers. He squeezed back and felt to sleep.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**For ToMyGrave- wow you review fast thanks, glad your still reading and enjoying it. Thanks to anyone else who reviewed, keep them coming**

It had been two weeks since Sara had being allowed home from hospital. Not, which she had spent much of the two weeks at home. She had being staying at Grissom's. She was back to work today, after much pleading from both her and Grissom she was allowed back a week early however for the week she was confined to the lab. No one knew about them and it was going to be fun watching their faces when they found out. Grissom had told everyone he visited regularly and had being given an earful by Catherine for not admitting how he felt. They had decided for a while to keep it to themselves, they were both happy about this as neither wanted to jeopardise the relationship.

"Morning" Grissom said as Sara appeared from his bedroom. He still hadn't gotten use to this sight. Sara wore one of his old tee shirts, her hair hung loosely on her shoulders. All that was visible from her ordeal was chalk like scars going the entire length of her left leg and arm also the cast on her right arm was a pretty big giveaway. There was also a small scar on her forehead; the bruises had disappeared over the past week.

"You still think I look like Barbie?" questioned Sara. Grissom had commented that with the scar running the entire length of leg it looked like a Barbie where the plastic was joined.

"I think you look better than a Barbie" he smiled embracing her. "You want omelettes" Sara nodded and headed back to get dressed.

"Grissom, what if they figure us out?" called Sara from the bedroom.

"Then they do" he replied.

"You don't mind". Grissom appeared in the door was holding a spatula.

"The whole world could know I would happily tell them" he grinned as Sara came out the bedroom.

"What about Ecklie?" she asked sitting down and grabbing a plate.

"Well that will be a face I want to see! He can't do anything not after the interesting piece of information I found out"

"WHAT?" Sara shouted nearly chocking on the piece of omelette she had shoved in her mouth.

"Ecklie's dating Sofia from day's so he can't split us up or lecture us" he grinned also tucking into his omelettes.

"Cath's going to kill you for winding her up" laughed Sara.

"I did not wind her up. I simply said that I have a new friend to take out for dinner. She just assumed I had blown it with you" Sara laughed again.

"She clearly had high expectations of you," grinned Sara.

"Ready for work?" Grissom asked ten minutes later helping Sara on with her jacket.

"I can't wait to get this thing off," she said waving her arm and hitting Grissom.

"You know that thing a dangerous weapon," he said rubbing his arm.

"I can be even more dangerous without" she grinned.

15 minutes later and they were at work.

"SARA" Nick's shouting caused everyone to jump. The group were assembled in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. Now however they had all jumped up and were hugging Sara.

"Nice cast" snorted Warrick, noticing that it was luminous pink. Cath also laughed seeing the pink pot sticking out from her sleeve.

"Greg's idea of a joke" she said. "He took me back to the hospital when I…err had an accident and had to have it re-plastered" Sara stopped and shot a look at Grissom.

"What sort of accident?" asked Warrick. Sara now glared at Grissom. He had tried to introduce Sara to some of his insect friends only Sara wasn't as keen as he was. He found her screaming and running away from him quite fun so had chased he into the bathroom pretending he had Watson in his hand, Watson was however quite happily in his tank. So instead when he finally cornered her he had kissed her. They both quite unexpectedly lost their balance and Sara had fallen cracking her pot on the side of the sink. Sara was forced to ring Greg to give her a lift after Grissom was paged to work. The only problem was she couldn't remember what she had told Greg had happened.

"I err fell in the shower" Sara finally came out with.

"So how did it end up pink?" asked Nick suppressing laughter.

"Well I fell asleep because we had to wait so long. When asked what colour he thought I'd like it Greg told them PINK" Sara shouted the end of her explanation.

"I think it suit's you" grinned Greg from the doorway.

"I thought you shut your pot in a draw actually," said Greg eyeing her suspiciously. Sara now felt all the eyes in the room on her.

"I err…" Sara did not know how to get out of this one.

"How'd you really do it"? Asked Nick now very interested in the story.

"I don't really remember, what with all the questions!" Sara stormed out the room leaving Grissom to laugh to himself.

"Now that was funny" Grissom appeared at the side of the room Sara was working in.

"Well I wasn't about to tell them how it really happened" she managed a weak smile.

"Damn" she called suddenly pulling her arm back from where she was working. She had just knocked lumanal over her pot.

"That's the third time" she shouted frustrated. Getting up.

"Hey it's ok" Grissom held her hand to prevent her from walking off.

"I'm sorry its just I hate been stuck in here and…." Sara trailed of.

"And what?"

"When you leave…it's stupid really" Sara tried to pull herself away from Grissom but instead her grabbed her arm that was in the pink pot.

"When you leave I get scared that I might not see you again" Sara faced the floor until she gentle felt a hand push her chin up.

"I said I would never leave you and I meant it" Sara knew he did from the look in his eyes. Grissom then did something he had not done before he kissed Sara in public.

"Hey, Gil have you….." Catherine trailed of as her Brass and Nick stood opened mouthed in the doorway. Grissom and Sara pulled apart.

"Cath this is my new dinner date" Grissom said proudly. Catherine just stood the odd sort of choking sound coming out her mouth; a huge grin had spread across Brass's face. Nick however was the first to talk.

"You hurt her Griss and I'll kill you. I know how to get rid of evidence" he grinned hugging Sara.

"It's about time Gil" said Brass shaking Grissom's hand.

"Cath you ok?" asked Sara, seeing Catherine frozen to the spot.

"Yer. I just made ten bucks of Greg" she smiled hugging the both of them. Grissom was not used to this much physical contact from other people and was beginning to get uncomfortable so excused himself.

It wasn't long before the whole lab knew, Ecklie too he had talked to the both of them about professional conduct.

"the important thing is the lab" Ecklie paced around the back of the room, while Sara mouthed along withhis lecture. Grissom had suddenly found the button on the side of his jaket very intresting, it was the only thing stopping him from laughing at Sara now imitating Ecklie.

"I think for the good of the lab I will have to transfer you Sara" that was when Grissom snapped back to reality.

"You can't do that. GREAT you stand around looking for a reason to split us up then we come straight to you with one. There is no unprofessional conduct" Grissom placed a hand on Sara's shoulder to prevent her from continuing.

"I think that is a very good display of unprofessional conduct" grinned Ecklie.

"Before you go throwing a party I suggest you stop and think about what you are doing and what the consequences are" interrupted Grissom.

"I think I know the consequences"

"Really, because if Sara is to transfer then so must Sofia. It wouldn't be professional for you to work with her and date her. I'm sure the sheriff would have the same opinion" Grissom had finally gone politics and at just the right time. Ecklie's face fell he just stood staring.

"Actually I believe that our shift just ended, so if you've finished" Sara took Grissom's hand and led him out. "Oh if you want to test us feel free, well give you unprofessional conduct" Sara added kissing Grissom in the middle of the corridor, taking several lab techs by surprise and causing Hodges to start a small fire as he started at the two of them.

"I think that unprofessional conduct is making people work triples so you and Sofia can go on dates. Jim hopes you have a nice meal tonight" Grissom waved to Ecklie. Damn he hated the Grissom had the respect of the lad and friend in the police force.

"Jim?" questioned Sara.

"I had to get evidence and he seemed very keen to bring Ecklie down a notch" said Grissom being led into the break room by Sara.

"SURPRISE" both Grissom and Sara jumped walking into the break room at the end of shift as balloons and blown up latex gloves hung from the ceiling.

"Thanks" smiled Sara being hugged by Greg.

"You know that I lost a bet to Catherine, so if you get pregnant I want the head's up" grinned Greg. Sara just nodded at him and moved away quickly. An hour later and the party finally finished Grissom and Sara were allowed home.

"So who's we going to tonight?" asked Sara.

"Yours" replied Grissom "then once we've packed your stuff back to ours" Sara sat upright.

"Are you asking me to move in?" she asked

"I believe I am" Sara smiled and threw he arms around Grissom causing him to swerve. "Sorry" she muttered. "I just can't believe were moving in" she grinned as the drove of to their new home.

TBC


	12. chapter 12

This Chapter is for, DrKerryWeaver, jtbwriter, Firebird Phoenix and ToMyGrave thank you for your reviews, they make me write faster. Keep them coming!

**CASE OF THE SPONGE MAN**

Sara's stuff had begun to take over Grissom's house pictures of insects and bugs had made way for paintings, Watson had being relegated to the basement and they had possibly the biggest collection of forensic textbooks in the country on several bookcases. They had become a proper couple, with their little rituals for getting ready in the morning and getting to work. Everyone at work had gotten over the fact that the two were dating and Ecklie and Sofia were now the talk of the lab. Warrick and Catherine were sort of dating, if asked they would avoid the question which showed everyone they were actually dating. Sara had almost come to terms with being kidnapped, the odd sound would sometimes take her of guard when she was alone, but the nightmares had gone and she didn't jump every time the door went, so it was a definite improvement.

"Right, body dump in the woods, Sara, Greg come on," said Grissom appearing in the break room.

"Favouritism!" shouted Greg getting up. He loved t make fun of the two of them, Sara simply stuck her tongue out at him and left.

It was cold, dark and wet walking to the body, although the rain had stopped it was like walking through a bog.

"Decomp" called Dave pointing. Sara screwed her face up.

"Not another liquid man!" Sara said causally looking to where the body was.

"Not so much liquid man as sponge man" said David poking the skin, as he did it made a sucking sound as it went back to it's shape.

"Ergh" Greg laughed at Sara, who seemed surprisingly effected by the sight.

"Hey Gris we got bug's". The body was around twice the size it should be and red raw. It was laid in a pond, which probably caused it to bloat.

"Ok you can take the body now" said Grissom collecting a beetle from the body, along with some other bugs lying around.

"Does he show you bugs when you go out for walks?" asked Greg.

"You're not taking them home" Sara told Grissom.

"Why would I their evidence" he replied not getting the joke.

"Hey, I got a curtain, transportation maybe," said Greg pulling what appeared to be a once red curtain from the swamp.

"Cheek for foot prints, rain probably washed them all away though" said Grissom watching the beetle crawl around the jar. Twenty minutes and no footprints later the group headed back to the lab.

"Greg get Nick go with the body" Grissom told Greg on returning to the lab.

"Sara go with so you can get a ID. That was not were that man was killed so we need to find the primary crime scene.

"And where will you be?" asked Sara not pleased at the thought of seeing the body again.

"With the bugs" he said walking away.

"Wow I bet you have the best discussions," said Greg getting punched in the arm for doing so.

"Hey interesting body" said Nick already waiting in autopsy.

"Yes it is interesting" replied Doc Robbins. Sara screwed her face up the smell in here was worse than out side, she didn't understand how Greg and Nick weren't bothered.

"He's being burnt," continued the Doc. "which explains the strange way he's bloated I sent some of his skin of to tox."

"Wait tox?" said Greg

"Yes it seems he's being burnt with some sort of cleaner, killed two days ago"

"COD" asked Nick.

"Shot, bullet entered through the back and got lodged in, I'll get it out and to ballistics" he said rolling the body over to show the entry wound, as he did mud and blood ran from the back.

"Sara you ok" asked the Doc. Sara's face had turned paler than normal and she looked to have stopped breathing.

"Yer" she managed sounding chocked.

"I got a ID through codes, Matt Searing" said the Doc giving Sara an excuse to leave.

"I'll go get a address and tell Grissom" she said in one breath practically running from the room. Leaving Nick and Greg to wonder what was up with her.

"Hey Gris we got an ID and address" Sara called to him. He was sat with several bugs on the table going through books.

"Take Catherine and Warrick" he said

"Your not coming"

"No. You know this was not supposed to be with the body" he said holding up a jar with a beetle in it.

"Right". Sara gave up; talking to him when he had bugs was useless.

"Nice house" commented Warrick. Matt's house was around twice the size of any normal persons.

"Robbery" Cath suggested idly.

"I'll take out back" Said Sara picking her kit up and walking off.

"I got down stairs" said Warrick.

"Well I guess I'm upstairs then" said Catherine picking up her kit and heading upstairs.

"I got nothing" said Sara appearing in the doorway of the bedroom "but looks like you have" the bedroom, was covered in blood, spray across the back wall and a pool on the bed sheets.

"Curtains missing, matches the one we found at scene," said Sara pointing to the curtain.

"I'll see if I can get any prints of the rail" Warrick began printing the curtain.

Sara wondered into the adjoining bathroom.

"Baths full" she said looking "and we got blood". The bath was full of bloody water with drips run down the side. "Smells like he cleaned it but seemed to forget the bathwater" Sara said wrinkling her nose at the smell of cleaner.

"Blood?" questioned Catherine coming in.

"He shot him in there, why is the bath full of bloody water?"

"I'll get a sample" said Sara sticking a cup in.

"OW" she quickly removed her hand and pulled the glove of to revel the skin was red raw where water had run in down her glove.

"It burnt. Damn" she said waving her hand around. Catherine grabbed it and stuck her hand under the cold tap for her.

"What happened" asked Warrick coming into see what the fuss was.

"The bath water burnt Sara" Catherine said looking down.

"The body was burnt right, well what if the guy fills the bath with water then pours in cleaner and bleach then dumps the body. Burring it to get rid of prints"

"Great you couldn't have come up with that theory before" said Sara watching the water run over her hand.

"Well I didn't know what was happening till I heard you screaming like a girl" Sara gave him a shocked face.

"I do not scream like a girl," she said definitively.

"Ow, that hurt". Her right hand now had a patch of red raw skin on the far side going down her little finger.

"I'll get someone in to get rid of this, you take her to the emergency room" Said Warrick "maybe Gris will kiss it better". Sara shot him a death glare before being dragged away by Catherine.

"Nick what you got?" Asked Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Nothing from this" he said holding up the curtain.

"I however have" Greg appeared in the doorway. "Bullet is from a registered gun belonging to a Mr David Right, only now married to Mr Searing Ex" he finished proudly.

"So maybe he got jealous of the Ex" added Nick.

"Yer, but if your going to go to the trouble of burning and dumping the guy afterwards why use a registered gun" added Warrick appearing.

"You found something?" Nick asked him.

"Yer, Sara discovered the bath water burns, Cath's taken her to get her hand looked at"

"Is she ok" it was the first time Grissom had really looked up from the jar containing a beetle.

"Yer, minor burn, but it seems every house hold cleaner was in the bath tub" he held up a bag of empty bottles. "He was shot dragged to the bath, then burnt, wrapped in the curtain and dumped" he finished

"Nick, go talk to Mr Searing's son his on his way in. Warrick when Sara gets back you and her interview David Wright. Greg take Catherine and talk to the Ex, see if she's seen Mr Searing recently" he began to walk of.

"Er Gris what will you be doing?" shouted Nick.

"I'm finding out where Ringo belongs" he said holding up the jar.

"Ringo!" Nick looked confused, "is it me or is he getting weirder!"


	13. chapter 13

Jtbwriter- Grissom clueless because that's the way I see him being around people, I've tried to make him a bit more iin the know!

**Faith Kingsley- I'm adding some more of the rest of the team.**

**ToMyGrave- what can I say, thank you for all your reviews, oh and I pictured Nicks face on the last line, it just seemed like something he would say : )**

"Hey Sara you ok" asked Warrick waiting outside the interview room for her.

"Good as new" she replied holding up her hand. It had a small dressing on it "itches like mad though" she said rubbing it with her sleeve.

"After you" he said opening the door.

"Hi I'm Sara Sidle this is Warrick Brown, we need to talk to you about the murder of Matt Searing" she said sitting down.

"Sure" David was sat back in his chair looking relaxed.

"Mr Wright you have a registered hand gun that was found to be used to kill Mr Searing.

"What" he sat forward in his chair "It was stolen a couple of days ago I filled a report" he said sitting back.

"That's handy" Sara mumbled.

"Mr Wright can you tell me where you were on Monday"

"Sure I was in conference in New York, you can speak to the organisers I gave lectures" he pulled a card from his pocket and handing it to them. "Can I go now, my wife and her son Michael are very upset"

"yer go" Warrick nodded. "Damn that's a pretty good alibi" Warrick finished after Mr Wright had left the room.

Greg and Catherine were on their way to talk to Kristy, David's girlfriend and Matt's ex wife. "Remember Greg sensitive, she's grieving" Catherine said pulling into the driveway.

"I'm always sensitive" Greg replied, as Cath looked him up and down.

"I think I should do the talking"

"Kristy" asked Cath as a woman answered the door. She was tall and reminded Greg of Catherine a bit as he looked between them.

"Yes, who are you?" the women replied, her voice was shaky and it was clear she had been crying.

"I'm Catherine Willow's this is Greg Sanders were with the crime lab" replied Catherine being shown inside.

"Can I get you anything, coffee?" the woman offered showing them to a seat and heading back to the kitchen.

"Why are you talking to David?" she asked pouring coffee before waiting for an answer.

"The gun that was used to kill Matt was registered to David" replied Greg helpfully, being given a coffee.

"That gun was stolen weeks ago. This is really upset Michael, he wont come out of his room most of the time, wont talk to me or David"

"Michael's your son" asked Cath. Kristy nodded, while giving Greg another cup of coffee. Greg looked around to Cath confused. Kristy was still in shock and was repeating the same actions over and over.

"Kristy, where were you on Monday?" asked Catherine looking disapprovingly at Greg who was fumbling with the two cu-s in his hands.

"I was at work, I teach at the school. Will you David be back soon only Michael's with him and he needs to finish his studying before the exams" Kristy finished in almost one breath taking the now empty cups from Greg and replacing them with biscuits.

"I'm worried about Michael. I don't want you upsetting him"

"We wont. Thank you for your time" Catherine elbowed Greg indicating that they should go.

"So that didn't help right?" asked Greg when the y got outside.

"I don't know about that, I wont have to feed you for a while" smiled Catherine looking at the two biscuits Greg was holding.

"Cath why is Warrick's jacket in the back of your car?" asked Greg noticing the coat laid on the back seat.

"I gave him a lift, that all" Greg was surprised by the harshness in her tone. He knew there was more playful flirting between the two of them, but by the tone of her voice it had progressed much more. Maybe with everyone getting together he stood a chance with some one. The only problem with this was nick was the only member left. Greg laughed out loud at that idea.

"Greg did she put something in your coffee or have you lost it?" asked Cath not amused.

"no sorry, I was just thinking" he said smiling to himself, he was going to have to put a bet on Catherine and Warrick getting together!

"So you and your dad get on alright" Nick was sat in reception talking to Michael, Mr Searing's son. He resembled the man a lot; he had short brown hair and wore glasses and trainers. He was eighteen but quite tall for his age.

"Ok I guess, I live with my mum and David" he said looking at the floor.

"When do you see him?" asked nick

"Beginning of every week"

"So you was with him Monday" Nick enquired.

"No I didn't go last Monday, I had work to do for college"

"So do you all get on?" asked Nick.

"They argue a lot now"

"Who your mum and dad?" asked Nick

"No my dad and David, he doesn't like dad coming round the house a lot"

"Does your dad come round much?"

"He used to but David stopped him said he'd leave if he didn't" he began rubbing his feet together. It was then Nick noticed the mud on the bottom of his shoes.

"You live anywhere near the woods?" asked Nick.

"No why?"

"Your shoes are covered in mud"

"I…walk there sometimes, David's back now I better go" he said getting up.

"So you guy's get anything?" asked Nick when Sara and Warrick walked in.

"No his alibi's watertight" said Warrick.

"Well the son's trainers are covered in mud, yet he lives no where near any woods and he seemed very keen to mention how David and Matt argued"

"So your thinking he did it. why?" asked Sara.

"Did you see the size of that house, if the son's next in line for the inheritance I could think of a reason" added Warrick.

"I'll go get the insurance details" said Nick disappearing.

"hey guy's so no suspect?" said Catherine reappearing with Greg in the room.

"Not the one we expected, take it the Ex didn't help much"

"Well she gave Greg two cups of coffee and biscuits" said Cath turning to him.

"What she was grieving I didn't want to say no". Sara and Warrick shook their heads at him and Sara walked of down the corridor to find the curtain.

"So who's the suspect?" asked Grissom causing everyone to jump.

"The son, Nick found mud on his shoe's and he has no alibi"

"So get a warrant for his clothes and to search his house for the gun" Said Grissom still holding the beetle he had from earlier.

"Are you going to take that thing to bed?" smiled Catherine.

"No chance" retorted Sara shouting from down the corridor.

"He lives in dust, we found him on the body, therefore he must have gotten the body by transportation. Giving us a route of transport" said Grissom walking away.

"And what would that route be?" asked Warrick.

"I will reveal all soon" he said disappearing.

An hour later and Catherine, Sara, Greg and Warrick were stood in a room full of clothes with the lights out searching for blood or GSR.

"Nothing" Warrick banged his light down in frustration. Catherine flicked the lights back on. "Well he didn't wear any of these clothes if killed him" Catherine added.

"Well I got motive" Nick appeared carrying a file "Michael was next in line for $100.000"

"WOW" Catherine shot Warrick a look. "I was just saying," he mumbled, while Sara laughed at him. "At least Catherine doesn't have bug's in her bedroom."

"You've been in her bedroom" Sara had Warrick in a corner now.

"Well I don't think she would"

"Yer. Ok Warrick". He knew that he hadn't fooled her.

"Oh and by the way neither does Grissom, he keeps them in the basement" Sara finished.

"Children, please" Said Grissom appearing in the doorway.

"How does he do that, he just appears?" whispered Nick to Sara, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sara are you ok?" he said noticing the dressing on her hand; he gently kissed her forehead. Sara nodded.

"IMPROPER CONDUCT" Cried Greg.

"Warrick started it by talking about Cath's bedroom" Sara blurted out to everyone's surprise Catherine responded.

"And if he talks about it again he wont get to see it anymore"

"Greggo you ow me twenty bucks" Cried Nick triumphantly.

"You couldn't have waited till next week to admit it" grumbled Greg reaching into his pocket and handing Nick a note.

"Once again children, we do have a case" interrupted Grissom.

"I think, the gun may have been dumped on route with the clothes, from the bugs I found it looked like he was dragged picking up different insects as he went. Grissom lay a map down on the table in front of them with a red line.

"That's the trail our killer took, my guess is the evidence is somewhere there" he finished.

"If Matt did do it, how comes he knew to get rid of the evidence" asked Greg.

"I can answer that, he was taking forensic science at college, from his grades I'd say he was top of the class" Nick read from a sheet in front of him.

"Greg don't you have to be in court soon" said Grissom looking at his watch.

"Damn" Greg shot out the door, leaving Nick to laugh at him.

"Well good luck" said Grissom leaving.

"Where you going now?" asked Cath.

"I have a very boring meeting with Ecklie," he said walking away.

"So I guess were going for a walk" said Nick holding up the map.

"Are you sure this is the right place" asked Nick looking at the trail ahead, it was almost complete bog.

"I'm so pleased a dressed down" said Sara as Nick helped her along.

"Hey Cath maybe Warrick could Carry you" shouted Sara seeing Catherine getting her feet stuck.

"I don't know how were supposed to find a gun I can't see my feet" said Nick struggling to stay upright as he tripped on fallen branch.

"Sara come on shift," shouted Nick. Catherine and Warrick were in the front and Nick had been with Sara but she was moving to slow. Sara was having difficulty walking in the mud she kept losing he balance despite the fact he feet were still on the ground.

"Whoah" Sara slipped and grabbed onto a tree for support, the world seemed to wobble a bit, mustn't skip lunch she thought to herself.

"I'll go help her" said Warrick leaving. Now Nick had caught up with Cath. Warrick surprised Sara by physically picking her up and carrying her to the others.

"Show off" shouted Nick.

"I can see why Catherine likes you" smiled Sara as he out her down.

TBC PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS


	14. chapter 14

**This is for anyone who had reviewed this story thank you!**

Five minutes later and the task was getting harder.

"HEY" Nick shouted excitedly causing Warrick to stop so abruptly Catherine walked into the back of him. Sara was still catching up after falling behind again. Nick bent down and pulled up a gun.

"Bingo" he cried as everyone made there way to him as he bagged it "can we go now" he asked excitedly.

"Hey" Warrick caused everyone too turn again, he was stood by a nearby lake. "I have clothes, Sara come and help me with this" he said. There were a lot of leaves and other rubbish stuck to them as he pulled them out and handed them to Sara. They stunk; they had blood and bits of burnt skin attached to them.

"Warrick take it back" Sara forced the jacket back into Warrick's arms as she clambered away. Her stomach was doing back flips and she had gone light headed again.

"Sara" Catherine made her way over as Sara lost the contents of her stomach lent against a tree.

"Hey" Catherine began rubbing her back until she felt Sara push back against her.

"Sorry" mumbled Sara wiping at her mouth.

"Yer I find Warrick's deodorant a bit overpowering too, I don't know how Cath copes with it" said Nick trying tot take some of the attention away from Sara so she was less embarrassed.

"You ok" Catherine was now concerned.

"I'm fine" Sara said pushing by her, still having difficulty, she thought she must have looked drunk because the world was swaying and keeping up right was difficult.

"You want me to carry you back, you know I can do a better night in shinning armour bit than him" Nick suggested pointing to Warrick.

"You wish" Warrick shouted back picking up the evidence they had collected. Both Nick and Catherine helped Sara back to the car, one either side afraid she might pass out.

"When we get back Grissom is taking you home" Cath informed Sara. Sara couldn't be bothered to fight her so just nodded.

"I'll get these to trace," said Nick holding up the evidence when they arrived back at the lab.

"I'll call Brass get the son in. If you're ok getting her to Grissom?" he added.

"I'm fine. I can still speak for myself" Sara pushed her way out the car not liking the attention and stomping off inside.

"I better go before she disappears or collapses," said Catherine patting Warrick on the arm as she went.

"GRISSOM" Catherine was pleased to see the person she wanted when entering unfortunately she had now lost Sara. "Grissom you need to take better care of your girlfriend" Cath told him, Grissom raised his head from the file he was reading.

"What?"

"Well she's sick not that she'll admit it even if she did lose her dinner in the middle of the woods, she just came in here how did you not see her!" Catherine finished her rant.

"Sara's sat in the locker room" Hodges butted in after listing in to most of the conversation. Grissom walked of not even acknowledging Catherine.

"Thank you would be nice," she muttered walking off. Grissom found Sara sat on a bench in the locker room staring at the floor.

"Sara are you ok?" Grissom sounded concerned.

"I'm fine" she paused for a minute "will you take me home" Grissom nodded. The drive home was silent Grissom was not sure what to say he didn't want to start an argument and Sara seemed quite content staring out the window. Once inside Grissom felt better prepared to question her.

"Sara I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong"

"I'm not sure I mean I might know. But if it's not that then I don't. What if it is that is it normal" Sara had gone way overboard with her explanation, something that often happened when she approached difficult subjects. Grissom would usually sit lost for words while Sara rambled on.

"Sara" he interrupted her.

"I'm late" a pause while Grissom's brain caught up with the apparently random statement.

"Oh. Well we should find out" Sara was surprised by Grissom's calmness at the subject, she had quite expected him to implode the second she mentioned it. "Do you have a test" Sara simply nodded and went towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come with you" this was getting weird Grissom had now shown sensitivity and emotion, maybe something was wrong with him!

"You want to watch me pee" smiled Sara.

"Well I would think of it like a experiment. A very interesting one" he added as Sara shut the bathroom door. A few minutes later and she was sat on the couch beside him, Grissom held one hand and in the other she twiddled the test.

"How late" Grissom actually spoke first and broke a tense moment, not which that question made it any less tense but points for trying.

"Nearly two weeks" Sara spoke quietly. "I'm not exactly regular it wasn't until I started to feel dizzy I noticed" she cut off.

"Probably through lack of iron, if you are we will have to get you some iron tablets, unless you want my chocolate covered bugs" Sara smiled at him. BUZZ the alarm broke the moment.

"You better get those bugs out" Sara said looking down at the test in hand.

"I'm a dad?" he said in half disbelief.

"Yes" she smiled back. "We haven't really talked about this sort of thing I guess". Grissom sat perfectly still, suddenly very interested in his hand.

"I know what to do about this. Celebrate" Sara was surprised at how happy Grissom was he always had a thing for cases involving children she must didn't know how he would feel about his own.

"So do you feel different?" asked Grissom hugging her and placing a hand on her abdomen.

"I'm fine just a bit nauseous but that's to be expected with this" she replied.

"Wow, you know were going to have to do this properly I'll have to move the bugs out the spare room to make a nursery" he said getting a bit ahead of himself.

"Your not calling it Watson Jr" smiled Sara. Grissom returned the smile.

"How are we going to tell the others?" he asked.

"We'll tell them you spawned offspring" she smiled. Neither slept that night they stayed awake just disusing the most random of things, like the cycle of a housefly and how Sara could use her hormones as an excuse to shout at Ecklie and her not getting fired.

Back at the lab Catherine, Nick and Warrick were finishing the case.

"Hey got the son's DNA on both the clothing and curtain" Said Nick handing Catherine a piece of paper.

"Thanks right"

"Michael, your DNA was found on the curtain used to transport your dad, were fairly certain that once we get a warrant to search your Car well find fibres form the curtain. It would me much easier if you just told us what happened" Catherine said entering the interview room where Warrick was already sat. Michael just sat looking at his lawyer.

"Ok so let me tell you what happened. Your dad stopped spending as much time with you, I know this because I talked to your mum, you got jealous and greedy, you wanted his life insurance and came up with a way to get rid of him and frame David for murder" Warrick finished.

"I stopped spending time with him!", Michael replied getting angry. Warrick could see he had annoyed him and continued to press.

"So you stopped seeing your dad why?"

"I just did, look it was David's gun and his car used, why are you questioning me" he shouted becoming very agitated.

"Michael we only said that it was David's gun used. How did you know it was his car, if we don't even know" Catherine intervened, passing a note to Warrick telling him to go get a Warrant for David's car.

"I didn't do it for the money. I did it so mum would stop seeing David and pay attention to me again" Michael slammed his hands down on the table as his lawyer told him to be quiet.

"Thank you Michael" smiled Catherine and signalling to the officer at the door to arrest him. "That was a nice confession, we'll get the evidence of the car and see you in court" she said leaving the room.

The next day Grissom and Sara had spent the journey to work discussing how to tell the others gently so that none of them would need resuscitation afterwards.

"Your LATE" cried Greg waving his watch at the two of them as they walked into the break room. The group were gathered round the table placing bets on how late they would be. "Ten whole minutes" Greg hit the back of his watch to make sure it was right. "I didn't know you understood anything but early" he joked.

"We would have been on time if Sara didn't spend so long in the bathroom" smiled Grissom taking her hand.

"It's your larvae that made me stay in there so long," she said punching his arm gently.

"He kept you in the bathroom using unborn bugs?" questioned Nick.

"Apparently larvae doesn't like the smell of my cooking" Grissom stated matter of fact, confusing everyone.

"Gris can we go back a few steps here, you're late because bugs that don't like your cooking kept Sara in the bathroom?" Nick looked more confused than ever.

"OH!" Catherine suddenly shot out her seat and hugged Sara. "I hope you don't intend to call it larvae when it gets older" she smiled taking a step back. It was then Nick finally caught on.

"PREGNANT" Nick shouted so loud the whole lab heard "but that means oh" he turned away "I should not know these things" he said hugging Sara all the same.

"Congratulations, Greg bet you're pleased, he bet Hodges that you'd be pregnant in two months" she smiled.

"Greg is in serious trouble" retorted Grissom glaring at him.

"You know your going to give birth to Einstein" Said Warrick hugging Sara and shaking Grissom's hand, Grissom had become uncomfortable as Catherine had thrown her arms around him to congratulate him.

"Maybe we could call them Einstein Jr," suggested Grissom freeing himself from Catherine but regretting it when Sara hit him in the arm.

"I better get going trace is paging me" said Warrick looking at his pager

"Me too" replied Catherine" taking Warrick's hand and leaving.

"Hey Lindsey's not getting any brothers or sisters is she" asked Nick

"NO" replied Cath "she'll want one the second she finds out about you" said Cath pointing to Sara and giving her the evil eye.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two to it" said Nick having to grab Greg's arm for him to get the hint and leave as well. Nick hugged Sara one last time before leaving Grissom and Sara to think about their future.

The end. Well what did you think it started out as a three chapter kidnapping, turned into an 8 page kidnapping then the case of the sponge man and a lot of GSR. Please review thank you very much : ) oh and sorry if any f my bug references were wrong I didn't have a clue what I was on about, I was going for funny!


End file.
